Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lighting apparatus for a vehicle and a manufacturing method for the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a flexible lighting apparatus for a vehicle and a manufacturing method for the same.
Description of Related Art
Generally, a vehicle is provided with various lighting apparatus to a front and rear side of the vehicle for offering safety and driving convenience and the lighting apparatus is a headlight, a tailing, a turn signal lamp and so on.
The lighting apparatus includes at least one lighting source for emitting light, and recently an LED (Light Emitting Diode), having enhanced luminance efficiency, is widely used as the lighting source. Thus, a lighting apparatus including an LED as lighting source has been developed.
The lighting apparatus having the LED as the lighting source basically includes a PCB (Printed Circuit Board) for mounting the LED, a heat sink mounted to the PCB for radiating heat of the LED, and a lens for distributing the light of the LED to the outside.
Also, the lighting apparatus having the LED as the lighting source may further include a reflector for reflecting the light emitted from the LED, a shield for shutting out a part of the light emitting from the LED or a part of the light reflected by the reflector, a light guide for total reflection of the light emitted from the LED.
However, generally, the LED is disposed outside of the light guide and the emitted light from the LED is laminated into the light guide. So, when the light emitted from the LED passes into the light guide though air, optical loss or optical attenuation may happen so that luminance efficiency may be deteriorated.
Recently, some countries employ a DRL (Daytime Running Lighting) for a vehicle, and intensive interesting in design of vehicle causes various contoured or bent surfaces of a vehicle.
However, a general lighting apparatus is formed with hardened elements and design of a vehicle is various and thus various design of a lighting apparatus are required for responding the various vehicle design.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.